


45. What Do You Want To Watch

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, but like...no comfort....yet, comfort later!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Something's preying on Magnus' mind and Alec hasn't a clue what it is, not that that's going to stop him from trying to keep them both afloat.





	45. What Do You Want To Watch

Something was off. Like when Jace had moved his desk to the left by roughly two inches and it he’d accumulated enough bruises on his hips and upper thighs to warrant an awkward conversation with Magnus about where the actual hell they had come from. It was like someone had moved Magnus’ behaviour an inch to the left. Which...was an awful analogy, Max could have done better, but it was stuck on a loop in his mind now as they silently finished up eating the dinner Alec had made. 

 

He poked at the last of his spaghetti, nudging it into the last few smears of sauce absently, much more focused on sneaking glances at Magnus to try and determine what was wrong.  _ If _ something was wrong. But whilst there was a certain tension in his slanted shoulders and he hadn’t smiled (not properly, not a real smile) since he’d gotten home, Magnus didn’t seem to actually be angry or depressed. He looked how he did when he’d met a particularly difficult problem and he’d get lost for hours in trying out different ways to fix it in his head before he found something to test. Alec normally loved seeing Magnus care so much about helping someone but this...this was different. This was unexplained and he was worried that maybe  _ he _ was the problem. 

 

His fork clinked harshly in the silence and with nothing left to eat to serve as a distraction, Alec cleared his throat and did his best to catch Magnus’ eye. A heavy weight settled in his stomach when Magnus’ gaze flickered up but instantly away again, disinterested. He breathed through it.

 

“How was your day?” He asked at last, the coil wrapping its way round his insides tightening painfully.

 

“Fine, yours?” Magnus clearly did his best to sound as upbeat as normal but there was a false ring to his answer and a careless one to his question. Alec felt sick. 

 

“Yeah, fine too. Do you want me to wash up?”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, not quite looking at Alec but at his shoulder, and clicked his fingers. 

 

“Right. Thanks.” Alec dropped his hand to the table, no longer having the excuse of fiddling with his fork to keep himself from fidgeting. “Did you...uh...want to have a movie night?”

 

Magnus looked at his watch and nodded, moving over to the sofa with only a small smile directed at him. Alec ran a hand through his hair on the back of his neck, tugging almost painfully before joining Magnus on the couch. Technically it was his turn to choose the film but he honestly didn’t think he’d be able to focus on a two hour film.

 

“What do you want to watch?” He leaned against Magnus’ side, pretty sure that if Magnus moved away he would have to just leave to avoid breaking down entirely. In front of Magnus at least, Izzy had seen it all before after all.

 

“I’m not bothered, darling. Go with what you want.” 

 

Alec turned to press a featherlight kiss to Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus loosely joined their hands together. Whatever it was that was preying on Magnus’ mind wasn’t winning yet. And it wouldn’t stick around for long if Alec had any say in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this series! Blame it on college and looking at unis for next year! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3 (If I've not gotten around to do a prompt for you, let me know on tumblr!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Guardian-rose-petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> No beta, any and all mistakes are my own and there's probably many as I haven't reread it 'cause I'm tired.


End file.
